


Natwantstobattle x Reader   Drabble

by Susanspringguardian



Series: Youtubers x Reader inserts [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Romance, reader interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-18 16:12:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5934697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susanspringguardian/pseuds/Susanspringguardian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To say I love this man is an understatement. His songs are amazing, not to mention he's pretty cute, too.^^</p>
            </blockquote>





	Natwantstobattle x Reader   Drabble

You knocked before opening the door to your boyfriend's house. You knew he recorded his songs a lot, not to mention other games he played, so you didn't want to disturb him too much. Who was your boyfriend? Nathan Sharp, but most people know him as Natewantstobattle. You loved him to bits and you helped him write song songs and parodiess quite often. No one knew you, though, you'd never been in a video before. Not that you wanted to or anything, you knew a lot of fangirls would be very angry at you. 

You sat on the couch as you waited for him to come out of his recording studio. He came out after about five minutes of you scrolling through your tumblir page at the many fanart that's about your boyfriend. He sat next to you and put his arms around your shoulder.

"Hey, (Y/n). What's up?"

You smiled at him. "Came to see my favorite guy. Record any new songs?"

"Nah, just posted some I recorded before hand. What do you wanna do today?"

"My day already? I thought for sure today was your day to pick something."

You guys always took turns each day after he was done recording to pick something to do. That way, you both werer happy. You could have sworn you picked yesterday, but sometimes you were forgetful about the days. You were studying to be a teacher in college so sometimes your days ran together. However, now it was summer break and you were free to spend as much time as you wanted with your amazing guy.

He laughed. "Yeah, I picked going to GameStop yesterday to pick up a new game."

You nodded and chuckled at your forgetfulness. "Right, the one you made me play for three hours last night. How could I forget?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. You kicked my butt."

You giggled. "Oh, I didn't win that much."

He kissed the top of your head. "You won by a lot." You shook your head. "I wanna play Slime Rancher with you." Nathan looked down at you. "Ready to make some plorts?" "Oh, yeah!" \--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- "And that's it!" You laughed. "Wow, we are awful at this game!" He laughed with you. "Yeah, maybe we are, but it's fun." "We made so many obominations, though!" He laughed harder, if possible. "Oh, yeah! And those Tars!" You held your head, laughing like crazy. "NO! Do not mention the Tars!" He hugged you close and kissed your temple before moving his lips to your ear. He whispered quietly to you. "Tars." You two laughed like hyenas the rest of the day.


End file.
